Angel of Darkness
by Moondemon24
Summary: The world is at peace for everyone except TK. With nightmares waking him in a cold sweat at night, will he ever be able to figure out why darkness is calling out to him? And what does a new crest have to do with anything?
1. The Dream

I'm alive! So, life happened but I'm back and I'll be updating. Also, this is being rewritten and the prologue was cut. I figured I can say that same thing and have some cute TK and Patamon bonding.

Back to business, this contains yaoi (eventually) so if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Dreams<p>

"NOOOOOOO!" TK barely stifled his scream as he shot up in bed, his blonde hair slick with sweat as his chest heaved as if he had just ran a marathon. TK covered his face in his hands, noticing how they were shaking. The dream had been so vivid. He could still feel the burn from the…..

"TK? Are you alright?" TK looked down to see Patamon gazing up at him, a paw on his legs, and distress on his face.

TK shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart. "It's that dream again."

Patamon's eyes narrowed as worry crept into them. "You've been having that same dream for a while. I think it must mean something."

TK nodded. "It's the same each time. I'm in the digital world, with everyone, and everything goes gray, only it doesn't feel bad. I felt like I was at home. Soon, I was swallowed by darkness, but it was comforting. It's so strange. As soon as I would feel at peace, a bright light would shot through the darkness destroying it and burning me with its touch."

"Usually we fight against darkness, what do you think it means?" Patamon asked, crawling into his friend's lap.

TK held his partner tight and whispered, "I don't know." Silence fell on the pair. Patamon tried to comfort his partner as much as he could and felt a bit better knowing TK's heart was slowing down, returning to normal.

"Maybe we should talk to Gennai?"

TK sighed as he laid back down on his bed. "Maybe. It's just, why would light hurt? Why would I feel so at home in the darkness? Do you think this may have something to do with the Dark Ocean?"

"Maybe Ken would be a good person to ask?"

"Maybe."

Patamon sighed and snuggled close to his partner. "You should try to get some more sleep. You have class today."

"Yeah," TK sighed, holding Patamon closer. "And you leave tomorrow to patrol the Digital World." Patamon nodded in understanding. It had been two years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and everything was at peace. The Digidestined were finally able to live a semi normal life but they agreed that patrols were still necessary. The whole group would go to the Digital World on the weekends and the digimon would split up the days to keep the peace and keep an eye out for trouble.

Patamon would be going on patrol and would be leaving for a few days. Normally, the patrols lasted four days but TK and Patamon agreed to take Gatomon's patrol along with his own. Kari had a big dance competition that her partner wanted to see. TK could never say no to Kari.

"I'm going to miss you," TK admitted, holding his partner close.

"Me too," Patamon whispered. "I hate leaving you with these nightmares happening more often."

"I'll be fine," TK managed a small smile. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, big day tomorrow." TK closed his eyes as Patamon watched, making sure his charge was truly asleep and not bothered by the dreams that haunted him. "Please be okay, Takeru."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Kinda short. But, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and consecutive criticism are welcome. Flames will be used for cookies!<p> 


	2. A Semi-Normal Day

Warning: Contains yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Semi Normal Day<p>

The alarm blared out in the crisp morning. TK groaned as he sat up to shut off the device, hating the fact that he had only gotten a few hours of sleep since his nightmare. TK gently shifted Patamon onto the bed, hoping not to wake the sleeping Digimon, and slipped out himself, heading to take a quick shower before school. The warm water helped wake him up and as he towel dried his hair, TK couldn't help but feel sad.

Patamon would be leaving for a much longer patrol than normal. His partner had been a great support through these nightmares and now, he would be gone. Patamon hoped TK would talk to someone about it but the boy was stubborn. He didn't want to burden anyone with his problems. It wasn't his way.

TK tossed the towel off to the side, making a note to make sure he hung it up, and gently shook Patamon awake. "Five more minutes."

TK chuckled a bit before whispering the magic word, "Breakfast." Patamon yawned, flapping his wings and lazily flew off the bed and out into the hall, hoping for food. TK laughed as he quickly got dressed and hung the towel to dry. He followed his sleepy partner into the kitchen where it was dark. TK flipped a light switch to see a single note on the table.

_TK, had to leave for work. Sorry I couldn't make breakfast. Have a good day at school. Love, Mom. _

The blonde sighed and pulled out a box of cereal. His mom's work took a lot of time and she was always in and out of the house at odd hours. It did make for a lonely life when Patamon wasn't around.

"Your mom have to leave before breakfast?" Patamon asked, sitting on the table.

"It appears so. Cereal okay?" Patamon nodded with a smile. The two ate in silence, until TK noticed the time. It was time for Patamon to leave. "Are you ready?" The digimon nodded and flapped over to the computer sitting in the corner. About a year ago, Ken had figured out how to hook everyone's individual computer to open the Digiport. It made everything so much easier.

"Digiport open!" The bright light illuminated room as Patamon turned before entering.

"I'll be back sooner than you think. If the dreams get worse, please, talk to someone."

"Bye, Patamon." Patamon gave a small wave before flapping into the screen and disappearing. TK lowered his hand from the small wave, feeling loneliness creep into his heart. "I should get going." TK walked away from the computer, picking up his backpack on the way out of the door. TK walked down the small hallway heading towards the elevator. He knew Cody and Yolei would be waiting for him below.

"Good morning, TK!" The blonde looked up to see Yolei running up to catch up, Cody following close behind. "Has Patamon left already? That's sad. Did you see the latest episode of…" TK smiled and tuned out the girl's rambling. He was so tired and didn't have enough energy to truly pay attention to his friend. The nightmare still haunted his thoughts. What did it mean? Was the darkness trying to call out to him? What about the light being painful?

"TK? Are you alright?" TK looked down to see Cody's concerned face looking up at him.

TK sighed. _Maybe Patamon was right. These nightmares are only getting worse. _"I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

Cody's brow creased as Yolei stopped her chatter to listen in. "Why's that?"

Before TK could explain about his nightmares, Davis came running down the sidewalk, screaming something about them being late, which lead to Yolei crying out in terror and taking off. Cody sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to the problem until later. "We can talk after school if you like," The boy offered.

"Don't you have kendo right after school today?" TK asked as the two made their way into the building.

"Yeah," Cody admitted. "But if you need me, let me know. I'm here for you, TK." TK only smiled and reached down to grab the younger boy's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I appreciate it."

The day was long. TK could barely keep his eyes open. He felt so tired and a headache was starting to form. TK rubbed his eyes, hoping to alieve some of the pressure building up. These nightmares were really taking their toll. A truly terrifying thought hit TK like a ton of bricks. Was the Dark Ocean trying to pull him in now?

He shook his head and discretely pulled his phone out of his pocket. There was only one person who could help and that person, was Ken. TK quickly spelled out a text, asking if the genius was available after school today. Hopefully Davis hadn't tied up Ken's time. TK pinched his arm, trying to focus back on the lesson. A couple minutes later, TK felt his phone vibrate.

"Sensei!" TK called out, standing to his feet. "May I use the restroom?" The teacher nodded before continuing on with lecture. Ignoring the worried looks coming from Kari, TK left the classroom, heading to the bathroom. He may have been able to send out a text but reading one, he couldn't do that without being caught. TK flipped open his phone to inspect the new message.

**I'm free. We can meet in the park an hour after school lets out. Is everything okay? **

TK sighed. He was done with keeping this thing a secret. These dreams were only getting worse and it could spell out doom for all of the Digidestined. They could be some kind of prophecy of an upcoming battle. The time for secrets was over.

**Not really.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Now, we're on our way! Hurray! Reviews are welcome!<p> 


	3. Help

Warning: Contains yaoi. Also, chapter two has been updated from the previous author's note so if you hadn't read it, go back!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Help<p>

TK glanced at the clock on his phone. Ken should be arriving anytime now. He felt apprehensive about meeting the boy, even though they had been friends for a while now. The dreams were really taking their toll and if they came from the Dark Ocean, Ken would be his best bet at beating whatever was coming for him. A hand landed on his shoulder, jolting him from his thoughts as he looked into Ken's deep gray eyes.

"You alright? You seemed lost in thought," Ken asked, taking a seat next to TK.

TK sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I don't think things are alright. I've been having nightmares."

Ken's eyes narrowed with worry. "What kind of nightmares?"

"It is the same one each time. I'm with everyone in the Digital World. We're all just having fun, it was a normal day. Then, the world starts going gray around me and I'm being pulled away from everyone. When I'm as far away from everyone as I can be, I'm swallowed by darkness, only I feel so at home with it. Like that is where I belong. Just as I finally relax, a blinding light shines through and burns me," TK finished, looking only at his hands.

Ken blinked as TK finished his tale. It almost sounded like TK was being called somewhere by something, something that was dark. "How long have you had these dreams?"

"About a month now."

Ken nodded, "No wonder you look so tired."

TK nearly whimpered as he held himself tightly. "The nightmares always get worse when Patamon is away in the Digital World. Speaking of which, where is Wormmon?"

"He's with my mom. She's cooking and wanted some company," Ken answered carefully. "Is your mom home right now?"

TK shook his head. "She had to leave early this morning and I have no idea when she'll be back."

Ken didn't answer back but stared at the Bearer of Hope. TK had dark bangs under his eyes and such a lost and fearful look. He looked as if he could fall over any second just from pure exhaustion. Ken sighed pulling out his phone, his decision made.

"What are you…?"

Ken held up a hand, signaling for TK to be quiet. "Hey, Mom? Yes…. Yeah…. I'm fine. But Mom, do you think I could have a friend spend the night?... It's TK….. Thanks Mom. I'll see you soon…. Yeah….. Me too….. Bye." Ken snapped his phone shut and stated, "You'll be spending the night tonight. I have an extra bed. If these nightmares are that bad, you shouldn't be going through them alone."

TK blinked at him, unused to the kindness being shown to him. "I'll have to call my mom real quick to make sure it will be fine."

"We don't have school so it should be fine," Ken pointed out. "We can stop by your place to grab your stuff and go to mine. Sound good?"

"Yeah," TK nodded, standing up with Ken as they began the walk to TK's apartment. "Ken?" Ken hummed back, indicating he was listening. "Thanks."

Ken turned towards TK and smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The trip back to Ken's place was done mostly in silence, neither party knew what to say. Dinner was just about the same. Ken's mother gushed on and on about TK being such a great friend to Ken, whose blushed deeply at his mother's words. Before the boys knew it, it was time to go to bed. TK had fallen asleep easily on the bottom bunk, passing out from exhaustion, while Ken stared at the ceiling above his own head, stroking Wormmon absentmindedly.<p>

He sat up and took the chance to look down at the blonde. TK looked so peaceful in his rest, all the worry that normally rested on his shoulders was gone. Ken sighed in annoyance. It had happened a year ago when he was talking with TK about something to do with school. TK had touched his shoulder and it felt like a shock of electricity. After much thought and several weeks of observation, Ken had realized he had fallen for TK and he had fallen hard.

When TK had called him for help with his nightmares, Ken's heart flew with happiness that he had been called to help but he became extremely worried at the same time. TK never asked for help with anything. As far as the other Digidestined knew, he had no problems in his life. The fact that TK had come to him for help made Ken hope that there was something in their future.

Ken was pulled from his thoughts as a whimper rang through the small room. With fluid motion, Ken jumped from his bed and landed silently on the carpeted floor, dashing to TK's side. TK was sweating and shaking as he whimpered into the pillow, murmuring a series of quiet no's.

"TK, wake up. It's okay. You're safe," Ken murmured, gently shaking the boy, hoping for him to wake. TK whimpered louder, burrowing into the pillow, and away from Ken's touch. "TK." Ken tried again, sitting on the bed, reaching out to the distressed blonde. With a near scream, TK jerked awake, skidding away from Ken, fear in his eyes. "It's okay, TK. I'm here."

TK blinked at him, his blue eyes wide and unfocused, as if seeing him for the first time before throwing himself at Ken, so overwhelmed with the terror of his nightmare that he didn't care who it was, just that he needed comfort. Ken was surprised for only a second before wrapping his arms carefully around TK, holding him close and murmuring words of complete nonsense, hoping to calm the boy. They sat like that for a while, neither willing to move the other nor wanting to leave the comfort of each other's arms. Ken was bathing in the warmth of actually being able to hold the one who had captured his heart while TK didn't want to let go a source of comfort that he had needed all these years.

"You should rest, TK," Ken finally spoke, slowly pulling his arms away. TK caught his hand, holding it close, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Please stay."

Ken smiled softly before pushing TK back on the bed and snuggling close, holding the other boy. "Of course I'll stay." TK gave a soft smile before holding Ken close and falling asleep, finally feeling at peace for the first time since the nightmares had started.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The story is moving along. Enjoy enjoy!<p> 


	4. A Fox?

Warning: Contains yaoi

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Fox?<p>

Darkness surrounded everything and TK stood in the middle of the surrounding field, feeling it curl around him, almost like it was embracing him, welcoming him home. TK felt something watching him and turned around to see a large black fox, almost the size of a wolf approaching calmly.

"Who are you?" TK asked, keeping eye contact with the large fox. It's piercing red eyes locked with his own blue and they held so much intelligence not normally found in animals. TK wondered if he was seeing a new Digimon.

"Child of Hope," The fox began. "Ask where hope comes from."

TK blinked in surprise before going along with what the fox said, "Where does hope come from?"

"No, dear child, do not ask me," The fox said calmly. "Ask the one who guides the Digidestined. For darkness will come and you must be prepared, Child of Hope. Keep in mind that darkness can be misunderstood." The fox gave TK one last look before turning away and disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait!" TK called out, running after the fox. "What do you mean about darkness? Come back!"

TK gasped as he awoke, the sunlight streaming through the window as he pulled himself from his sleep. That dream was different. He had never seen a fox like Digimon like that before and it spoke as if it had known him for a long time. Strange. It also spoke about the one who guides the Digidestined. That as Gennai. As TK shifted a little, he felt a weight behind him.

A blush rose on his checks from the night's events as he looked into Ken's sleeping face. Ken had an arm wrapped around him, protecting him from the terror of the night and giving him a comforting embrace. TK was forced to look away. He had a crush on Ken for a while now. It had crushed Kari to hear he was gay but she wanted him to be happy, which led to his own discovery on his crush on the holder of kindness.

A groan pulled TK from his thoughts as Ken's gray eyes blinked open. He couldn't help his blush when Ken smiled at him, pulling him into another hug. "This has to be a dream," Ken whispered.

"It's real," TK breathed, turning so they were facing each other.

Ken blinked again as realization crept into his eyes. He slowly pulled his arms away, blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

TK's eyes widened. Ken was acting the same way Davis did whenever he had Kari's undivided attention. Maybe, his feelings were returned. Putting all his confidence forward, TK leaned forward and pressed his lips on Ken's. Ken froze for only a second before pulling TK close to him and deepening the kiss, hoping to convey his hidden feelings for the boy. The two broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Finally," A voice from above cheered. The two boys jumped apart as Wormmon looked down at them from the top bunk. "You two have been giving each other googoo eyes for the past years."

"Thanks, Wormmon," Ken huffed, pulling himself off of TK. "I take it you feel the same as me?"

"If you mean that fact that I've been crushing on you hard for the past year or so then, yes, I feel the same," TK said.

Ken smiled and took TK's hand. "That's good. How did you sleep?"

TK smiled back, squeezing the hand. "Pretty well after you woke me up. I actually had the strangest dream. A fox like Digimon came to me and told me to ask Gennai where hope comes from."

"What did it look like?" Wormmon asked, jumping down onto the floor.

"It was pure black, walked on all fours, had glowing red eyes, and was about the size of a large wolf," TK answered, trying to remember his dream.

"I don't think I've seen something like that before," Wormmong admitted.

Ken nodded, "I don't think I have anything like that in my database. But maybe we should do what it said, ask Gennai."

"I can send him a quick e-mail."

"Feel free to use my computer."

TK nodded and stood up to go to the computer in the room, Ken following close behind. After waiting for the computer to boot up and for the program to open, TK quickly typed an e-mail to Gennai, asking about hope. Not even a minute later, a response automatically opened.

_TK, I have a question for you. When does hope shine the brightest? In the dark. Hope is like the stars. When there is too much light, the stars can't be seen. But when it is dark, they shine. Hope was born from darkness. They go together. Do not be afraid. It will all be clear all. I will see you soon. Be safe and it is best to not mention this to the others accept for Ken, Wormmon, and Patamon._

TK and Ken looked at each other. Hope came from darkness. That was kind of a scary thought.

"Maybe the dreams you are having are trying to tell you to not be afraid of the darkness," Ken finally spoke, keeping a hand on TK's shoulder.

"Maybe. But I feel like something big is about to happen," TK admitted.

"I'll be right by your side, TK," Ken smiled, giving him a small kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. But I actually just found my notes on this story so I'm able to really remember what I was doing. Special shout out to AUehara for the review! Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


End file.
